Pigalle
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = Lampadati | price = $400,000 (Online) (Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) }} The Lampadati Pigalle is a 2-door vintage luxury coupé featured in the I'm Not a Hipster Update for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Pigalle is based on the European styling of the Maserati Merak and Ghibli I, while its front fascia, headlights and hood design are derived from the Citroën SM. Its rear fascia most closely resembles that of the Ghibli I. The greenhouse and overall body shape and design resembles that of the Alpine A310. It is presumed that the Pigalle was manufactured some time between 1970 and 1980 as it features yellow headlights, a feature common on French vehicles at the time. Unlike other vehicles, the Pigalle has a unique European license plate in the grille. Performance The Pigalle is a front engined, front wheel drive vehicle, as a result it often lends itself to regular understeer, but still otherwise has the best traction in its class. Being powered by a small V6, acceleration is good, getting to 60 mph in the 6-second range. Speed is also acceptable, with its top speed being in the 190 mph range. Braking is strong, being the best of the Sport Classics. Handling is excellent, thanks to good weight distribution and low center of gravity. Overall, for the Sport-Classics class, the Pigalle could be considered on the opposite scale performance wise of the Coquette Classic and Monroe, where as the Coquette has the best acceleration and speed, the Pigalle has the best braking and traction. Due precisely of these traits, this vehicle could get the best of Los Santos Customs' upgrades, as most of them are mainly focused in acceleration. If turbo is installed on the Pigalle, it will feature compressor surges (creating a fluttering "whistle" sound) rather than a blow-off valve (which creates a distinct "hiss" sound when letting off the accelerator). This also occurs with the Warrener. GTA V Overview Gallery Pigalle-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Pigalle in Grand Theft Auto V (Rear quarter view) Pigalle_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Pigalle_GTAVe_YellowLights_LicencePlate.png|View showing the yellow headlights and unique licence plate position. Modifications Categories skipped/ignored: Lights, Horn, Plate, Respray, Wheels, Turbo. Stock options(i.e.: no spoiler) are not listed. Locations GTA V *Appears in the player's garage in single player(XB360/PS3). * Commonly appears in traffic (enhanced version). GTA Online *In GTA Online, the car is available at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $400,000. *Appears during the mission Time to Get Away. However, it is unobtainable outside of the mission. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the French sculptor Jean-Baptiste Pigalle, whose name was also given to the Quartier Pigalle area of Paris, an area famous for being a hotspot of cabarets (like the famous Moulin Rouge), sex shops and strip clubs. *The default radio stations for the Pigalle are West Coast Talk Radio and Blaine County Talk Radio. *The Pigalle is currently the only Sports Classic sold from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com, as well as currently being the only one with front wheel drive. Navigation pt:Pigalle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Sports Classics Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V